Prudence
Prudence is a main character in Knight Squad. She is a quarter-giant but still has the strength of a giant. She is currently training to become a knight in Knight School as a member of Phoenix Squad. She hopes to be the first giant to become a knight. Prudence is portrayed by Lexi DiBenedetto. Personality Prudence is a very kind, sweet and helpful girl. She is a great and supportive girl to her friends and helps Warwick overcome his fear and become more courageous. Prudence is smart and seems to be the most rational among her friends. She can sometimes be a little dim-witted. She is usually the voice of reason who helps calm down her squad when they get carried away with competitiveness and personal drama. She is physically strong as she is a part-giant. Biography Prudence was born as a quarter giant because one of her paternal or maternal grandparents was a giant. Her paternal or maternal uncle wanted to become a knight but he accidentally stepped on his teacher. Prudence joined the Knight School hoping to be the first giant to become a Knight of Astoria. In the school, she joined Phoenix Squad. Season 1 In Opening Knight, Prudence shows off her super-strength to the Knight School hopefuls during recruitment for a new Phoenix Squad member. Later Prudence works with the rest of the squad to recover the golden dagger from the goblin. Sage and Buttercup sneak on the Knight Squad and release nose fairies. The fairies fly into Prudence's nostrils, causing her to sneeze. Her giant sneeze wakes up the goblin. When the goblin scares them off, Prudence says she would rather be kicked out of Knight School than die there. She later helps Warwick get back to Knight School to report the squad's progress in the quest. In A Knight at the Roxbury, Prudence helps her friend, Warwick show that he's brave to his little brother, Fizzwick. In One Magical Knight, Prudence starts to worry about her inability to control her giant strength. Ciara tells her that it's not a problem and they will teach her how to control it. But Sage takes the opportunity to weaken Phoenix Squad by convincing her to quit Knight School. Prudence parks her things and is ready to leave but comes back to save her friends and the school from Horvath the Horrible. Quotes TBA Trivia * Her name comes from the word prudence, which is the state or quality of being cautious. * She has super strength due to being a quarter giant. * Her paternal or maternal uncle was originally going to be the first Giant Knight but he stepped on his teacher due to his Giant heritage. * She has a older or younger brother that's 30 feet tall. * In A Knight to Remember, it is revealed and shown that giants can't keep secrets. * She likes to make a wish whenever the clock hits 11:11. * She cries everytime she gets to the last fry in the basket. * Her favorite television series is “The Giant Housewives of Astoria”. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Giants Category:Protagonists Category:Phoenix Squad Members Category:Part-Giants Category:Females